Kissing in the Rain
by InDiGo MaRcH
Summary: "Talk to her!" Gideon urged. "Or better yet, kiss the poor girl! Godric knows you could use a good snog!" said Fabian. Molly/Arthur ONESHOT


**Kissing in the Rain**

**A ONESHOT**

**By: Me. Hey, how's it going?**

Arthur had always thought she was beautiful. Red hair, freckles, dimpled smile. Her warm chocolate eyes swam with tears, however, and he didn't know why. He kept his distance because he was too busy gawking at how beautiful she was with the rain soaking her through. She hadn't noticed him standing there in the shadow of the archway, watching, wanting to comfort her but not knowing how. Molly Prewett just sat there on the bench, oblivious to the steady rain falling from the dark stormy sky.

"What are you doing?" a bewildered voice spoke up from behind him suddenly, causing him to jump and whirl around to face Fabian Prewett, her older brother who had his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah! Gawkin' at our little sister like that when she's clearly in pain!" said Gideon, popping up out of nowhere behind Arthur and causing him to whip back around in fright.

"I…I…was…"

"Staring at her like a creeper!" Fabian accused.

"N-n-no!"

"Mate, you so were!" said Gideon.

Molly heard none of this; too busy crying softly in the rain.

"I swear, I wasn't, I was just—"

"Stalking her, are you?"

"Hmmm, are you?"

The twins stared at him expectantly.

"Of course not!" Arthur said, blushing as red as his hair.

"Talk to her!" Gideon urged.

"Or better yet, kiss the poor girl! Godric_ knows_ you could use a good snog!"

Blushing so hard he could fry an egg on his face, Arthur desperately tried to fight off the twins, who pushed and pulled him in the direction of the courtyard.

"Go, man!" Fabian yelled, giving him one good push and sending him tumbling out of the archway and into the stormy courtyard.

"Snog her like there's no tomorrow!" Gideon added.

Slipping on the wet cobblestones and causing the twins to roar with laughter, Arthur fell flat on his face at Molly's feet, causing her to jump in surprise and look down at him with shock.

"H-hullo, Arthur," she said with a tiny hiccup. She sniffled, trying in vain to wipe the tears from her face, even though he couldn't even see them due to the rain falling down both their faces.

He jumped up and hastily tore off his cloak and pulled it around her before sitting down next to her on the soaked bench. He cautiously wrapped an arm around her shoulders and said in what he hoped was a soothing voice, "What's the matter, Molly?"

She tilted her head until it rested on his shoulder, still sniffling and shivering from the rain, "I'm scared."

"Of what?"

Her lip trembled. "The war. You-Know-Who. I'm scared everyone I love is going to die."

He rubbed her arm comfortingly as he listened as she continued. It all spilt out, the emotions and concerns she had kept bottled up for quite some time. Her worries for Fabian and Gideon, her parents and friends, even people she didn't know but knew were going to get hurt. "And you, Arthur," she whispered. "I don't want to lose you either."

"You won't, I promise. I'll never leave you, Molly."

She looked up at him, her face rain soaked and tearstained, her red hair plastered to her forehead, her clothes soaked through. "You really promise, Arthur?"

"Yes," he said, catching sight of Fabian and Gideon in her peripheral vision, watching him with hawk eyes and making kissy faces. He ignored them and smiled at Molly. "Don't worry about me."

"But I do!" she said, brow creased with worry. "I worry about _everyone_ and _everything_!"

"You'll make an excellent mother, then."

She smiled sheepishly. "You really think so?"

"Definitely. You're very protective."

She snuggled up closer to him. "Thank you, Arthur."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the twins shooting him thumbs up, but once again he ignored them. "For what?" he whispered.

"For being here for me when I need you the most."

"Anytime," he muttered into her hair. "But we should probably get out of this rain, or we'll get sick."

"Arthur?"

"Yeah?"

Her chocolate eyes met his dark blue ones. She smiled slightly. "I love you."

His eyes widened. "Really?"

She blushed, smiling. "Really."

"Oh."

She frowned at him. "This is the part where you say 'I love you' back."

"Oh," he said, gaping at her. "I love you, too."

She stared at him expectantly, reminding him of her two brothers, who were still watching his every move. After almost a minute she rolled her eyes. "Now you're supposed to kiss me, Arthur Weasley."

"Oh, oh, right!" he quickly leaned forward and captured her lips with his, ignoring the loud whoops from behind her, where Fabian and Gideon were now dancing around like lunatics, laughing their heads off and wagging their tongues at him, causing him to blush even harder.

Arthur decided he quite liked kissing in the rain.

**

* * *

Reviews are like Strawberries. I like Strawberries :)**


End file.
